Love and Loneliness
by Ren-chan aka Matt Patrick
Summary: Taito...that's all I can say...fluffy taito ^_^


Love and Loneliness

Love and Loneliness

Yamato sighed while sitting in a swing, late in the night. He tried to calm down, but he couldn't help to let a few tears fall from his young blue eyes.

'Why does mom have to take TK away?' he though while sobbing gently 'Doesn't she love dad and me anymore?'

His little body shaked with tears and he couldn't help himself. Suddenly, a boy that looked older than him, with wild brown hair sat in the swing next to him. 

"Hi" the boy said.

Yamato looked at him with a tearstained face.

The boy sighed, stood next to Yamato's swing and wiped his eyes with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" the boy asked.

"'C-'cause my mom is leaving our house, and she is taking my little brother with her".

"Well, that happens sometimes...Maybe it's for the best"

Yamato blinked up at the strange boy and looked confused.

"Why?"

"What would you think is better? Seing your parents yelling at eachother every day, or this?"

Yamato looked troughfull for a moment and sighed "You're right"

The other boy grinned "I know, I'm ALWAYS right"

Yamato smiled at him.

"Well...anyway, what's your name?"

"Yamato Ishida" answered Yamato.

"Nice name, Yamato...My name is Taichi Yagami"

After minutes of just staring into eachother eyes Yamato blushed and looked down.

Taichi grinned.

"You're cute when you blush, you know?" he said softly.

Yamato blushed deeper.

Minutes later, Yamato sighed and smiling gently looked into Taichi's eyes.

"Thanks" he said. Taichi blushed slightly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For helping me when I needed a friend and for staying with me"

"No problem, Yama-chan" said Taichi smiling.

They both spoke for a while, and later, Taichi walked Yamato to his home.

"See you tomorrow, Taichi-kun"

"Bye"

They both smiled at eachother, and then Taichi left. Yamato sighed and then smiled a little, before entering his apartment.

_ _

*Ten years later*

A 16 years old Yamato sat on his chair in Odaiba Highschool, he sighed and tried to pay attention but it was useless.

History class was just SO boring.

He liked history, but Shino-sensei really knew how to make a interesting class a boring one.

...Soon he was sleep. 

But his peacefull sleep didn't last long, because Shino-sensei choosed that minute to ask Yamato about the Second war. Seeing that Yamato was sleep, Shino-sensei walked to his desk and slamed his history book in his desk. 

Yamato sat up quickly and looked at his sensei.

_Oops..._

_ _

"Yamato" growled the sensei "GET OUT!"

Yamato had a innerfight in that minute.

What should he do? Got out and apologise later or fight back?

Obviously we know which pad he choose...

"I don't want to" he said.

Shino-sensei looked ready to kill.

"What did you say?!" 

"You heard me" answered Yamato coolly.

"Get out or I...!" 

"You what? You will hit me?" Yamato gave a sacastic laugh "Don't make me laugh, you know you couldn't…I'm stronger than you and I would beat you to dead before you could say 'get out'"

The class was silent, they couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing.

The sensei tried not to look afraid but he couldn't help it, he remembered the last teacher that had tried to fight back Yamato.

He returned to the classboard and let the subject drop.

Yamato smiled and sat again.

Taichi gave a tired sigh.

"If you keep doing that you'll get in trouble, Yama-chan" he said to his best friend.

"I can't help it..." said Yamato and looked down. 

He had changed to much since the divorce. At first he had started pushing everyone away, of course Taichi had stayed and fighted back...And since then they were best friends. Taichi was the only one who knew how to get to Yamato, and the only one he heard.

Taichi sighed and then smiled at him "Well, next time try to control yourself, ok?"

Yamato smiled a little at him "Ok"

After History ended the bell rang and the two boys walked home together.

"Are doing anything tonight?" asked Taichi.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you…well…wanted to…watch a movie in my house, or something, my parents are going to stay at Uncle Kaiji's house for the weekend, and Kari is staying at Miyako's..." 

Yamato smiled "Sure"

Taichi smiled back "Well, then…I'll come to get you at…7 o'clock?

Yamato nodded and grinned to himself before entering his building.

"Oh yeah, Taichi"

"Yeah?"

"You're not getting anything tonight!" And with that he entered the building grinning.

Taichi frowned and yelled at Yamato "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

He sighed as he noticed that Yamato wasn't coming back, but a little grin appeared on his face.

"We'll see, Yamato, we'll see…"

~Owari~

I FINISHED ANOTHER FIC!!!! YEAH!!! ::does a dance "Chandler style"::....^_^ well, it's late and I'm sleepy...I hope you liked it. Review pleeeeeeease!


End file.
